1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image sensor that includes nanoantennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor that captures an image of a subject and converts the image into electrical signals has been used in electronic devices for general customers, e.g., digital cameras, cameras for mobile phones, portable camcorders, etc., as well as cameras mounted on vehicles, security devices, or robots. Such an image sensor may include a pixel array in which unit pixels respectively include photodiodes. The photodiodes may generate electrical signals which correspond to the intensity of absorbed light. For example, the photodiodes may absorb light and thus generate currents.
Since image sensors are employed in external devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and display devices, the image sensors must be miniaturized. When the image sensors decrease in size, corresponding sizes of photodiodes and circuits, which control currents emitted from the photodiodes, must also be reduced. Therefore, there is a need to develop an architecture regarding miniaturization of image sensors.